We're Going To Therapy!
by CottonCandy4306
Summary: All in the title.The mutants are going to therapy.For what?You'll see.No character bashing.You can send in somethings too.


**Therapy:Mutant Obessions****-Puns**

**Disclaimer:Are you insane?I'd be rich if I owned Marvel.I'd be rich if I owned X-Men:Evolution.**

**This is a little something for Mutant Obessions.Fisrt up is Puns.We all know,some characters go crazy with them.This isn't character bash,honestly I love most of these characters.This will end in they're favor.So here,Enjoy!**

Susan Persen was her name,mental therapy is her game.She was young,had shoulder length black hair, and wore a grey skirt with a white V-neck tee.Susan walk into the doors of the X-mansion confident,her heels clicking on the pavement.Little did she know about the kids she'd be working with.Once walking through the doors,she saw a room full of kids shouting and talking,the room was a wreck."Why are we here at X-Geek manor,yo?"told said.The brotherhood were in the kitchen,doing what they do best.Eating,EVERYTHING.The New Recruits,well you don't want to know.As for the X-men,"Why are _they_ here?"

"Scott it can't be that bad."

"This vill not end vell."

"Shut up Kurt."

"Yeah,ya tryin ta jenx (jinx) us?"

Susan:The first session will be for mutants with the obession of puns.The following have the obession -looks at paperwork- :Lance Alvers -gulps-.Apparently remembering him from a school program involving the Brotherhood,a telephone,and mystery meat from the school's cafeteria.

"SAY WHAT!?!Say that again and I'll rock this place." Lance shouted while shaking his fist- ."Why am I the only one?"

Susan sighed."_Great I've got a crazy one." _thought Susan."I'm only reading the paper.Hi,my names Susan."Susan began while extending a hand,but Lance ignored it so she gave up the idea. "Would you like to know whosigned you up for this?" she asked fearfully.

Lance then stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,"Yeah.I'll-"he then pause when Susan cut him off.

"It a certain,Kitty Pryde-"started Susan,but Lance cut in "Huh?Come again?For a moment it sounded like you said...".Just then Kitty peaked through the door,looking left to right.Apparently she feared the therapist would say her name.

"Oh! Hi Lance!"squeaked Kitty,while waving,"Hehehe...picture that this isn't the rec room...hehe.Imagine that." Kitty tried to pretend she was lost.Which was done poorly.

Lance then pretended to have heart ache,"Aw Kitty,how could you." said Lance with a hand over his heart.

"Uh..."

"I take it you know each other?" Susan asked taking a seat and sighing_."This is going to be a long day."_

"Yeah.That's supposed to be my girlfriend."Lance said pouting and folding his arms,like a four-year-old.

"Hehe...uh...LOOK A-MONKEY-ON-A-UNICYCLE."Kitty shouted trying to create a distraction.Which failed terribly,seeing how they were still staring at her.Only now they thought she was either crazy or on something.She then sighed knowing she wouldn't hear the end of this.

"She wasn't the only one.Also there's a Pietro Maximoff and-"started the therapist,who was once again cut off by Lance.

* * *

**Outerspace-Milkyway Galaxy**

The loud sound of Lance shouting,"WHAT?!?" _(yes,it was that loud)

* * *

_"You-weren't-supposed-to-tell-him."said Pietro running into the doorway,almost tripping due to the small earthquake,now tapping his foot while leaning on the door.

"I-uh..."the now frightened therapist stuttered.

"You-should-be.Good day Madame." Pietro said annoyed.

"But..."

"I said good day,Madame." finished Pietro before leaving,but not without giving the therapist a wink.Everyone just stood,looking at the place Pietro just left from.They were left with questions of what just happened and where did he come from.

"Okaaay."said Kitty.

"What wa-?" Lance said.

Susan sighed,"Anyways...There's one more,Sc-Scott Su-Summers." stuttered the woman.The ground beneath her feet began to rumble,"Oh dear,not again!"Susan said grabbing her head,ducking under a table.

"SUUUUUMMMMMMEEEEERRRRS!"(_yes,this too reached outerspace_) Just then Scott,who just so happened to walking by,stopped and peaked his head through.

"Another friend,I presume."said a nervous Susan.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Calm down Lance,"said Kitty gently,"No, they're not friends.They're more like mortal enemies."Kitty said speaking for Lance,who kept the earthquake going.

"Oh now your speaking for me too."

"Lance?"

"..."

"It-was-all-Scott's-idea!"Kitty said,knowing the one way to get her self out of the situation.Since he was at the door she pointed to him,and used the distraction to her advantage to phase down to the first floor.

* * *

_...After The Chaos_

"So Mr.Alvers,it appears you have a problem with making _rock _puns?"asked the now calm therapist.

"I do not."was Lance's response.

"Your most recent one was,10 minutes ago."said Susan ignoring him."So how did this whole rock pun scenario start?"

"Susan,can I call you Susan?You see,here's how this is going down.I going to go do something worth while and your going to pretend I was never here.Or there's gonna be a rock show."said Lance walking torwards the door.

This was starting annoy Susan.She was here to do a job,and a job she shall do,"You don't want any help,at all?"

"Lady I don't need help.I do not over do rock puns."

"You just did one!" snapped Susan.Her left eye was now twitching and she was tightening her grip on the clip board.

"Woah.Your eye is twitching.You should get that checked out."said Lance."You seem tense.You should probably see a therapist."

"I am a therapist!"Susan snapped.

"You are?That's why you keep asking me questions.I thought you were bored and crazy."shrugged Lance.

"WHAT?!?That's it GET OUT!"

"Hey,what did I do?"Lance honestly had no clue to what he did.Susan then walked over to the door and opened it.Before she could say something several kids came falling through the door.

"We were just..."

"Yeah that door needs to be fixed."

"Oh yeah the door"

"Yeah that needs fixing."

"I'll get right on it."said Forge.

"NO!"

"Or not."he sighed

Then everyone left."OUT NOW!"said Susan to Lance.

"Bu-but...but...wha-"

"OUT!"Susan shouted,pushing him out the door.

"Sheesh lady.I'm leaving,I'm leaving." the door was then shut behind him.Then was reopened,"I just have one-"

"OUT!"

Just then Toad came hopping into the room."What's with the crazy lady,yo?Oh heya Susan.Your eye is twitchin'."

"Oh no!Not you!"Susan clutched her head running out the door.Eventually bumping into someone.

"Susan.How's-it-been."said Pietro.

"Huh..._you._Anyone but you."said Susan gathering her thought.Just before running again.Only to be cut of by Pietro again.

_"_Tsk tsk tskSusan...Susan...Susan.Why-are-you-denying-the-love?You-know-you-can't-resist-me.But-then-again-who-can._"_Pietro said,pulling out a comb and mirror,both checking himself out and fixing his hair.This got the attention of Blob who came running over.The situation got worst when there was the sounds of glass shattering coming from the mansion,then someone shouting,"Bobby did it!".The madness got worst when Susan looked up to see a giant water balloon fall on her,drenching her.

"They're everywhere! I have to get away from these crazy kids!" shouted Susan,running for her car.Then Toad hopped in her direction.

"Why you off in a rush,yo?"he was answered by the sound of her car tires racing down the street,burning,and a wave of dust."What's up wit he,yo?"the other Brotherhood boys just shrugged,walking back into the mansion.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this.There will be more where this came from.You can also send in what you think one of the characters could go to therapy for, just to cause a little crazyness for Susan.Also take a look at my other story,Untitled For Now.Yes,it will soon have a title,and theme song.It takes place in the same day as the Apocalypse battle.X23 joins.A few sentinels go wild.Better than it sounds,trust me.I also have other stories.If this sucks,I remove it.Review.Pretty please.**


End file.
